Love Really Hurt !
by BlackRose Choi
Summary: cinta yang benar-benar menyakitkan /3


**Tittle : Love Really Hurt**

**Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan dan Cerita ini milik Author.**

**Warning : Typos, geje, absurd, boyXboy (Yaoi)**

**Copyright : Ide cerita dan karakter dalam FF ini, asli dari pemikiran saya. Bila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanya-lah kebetulan semata**

**Pairing : KyuSung (Kyuhyun-Yesung)**

**Summary : Gak tau buat Summary/? Langsung di-baca saja^^**

**~~Happy Reading~~**

**_Kau adalah surgaku, kau adalah semangatku.._**

**_Kau adalah harapanku, kau tempat paling damai bagi jiwaku.._**

**_Kau adalah peneduh mataku, kau kunci pintu hatiku.._**

**_Hanya satu yang aku tahu.._**

**_Aku mencintaimu Kim Yesung.._**

**_Jarak dan ketidakberdayaan apa ini.._**

**_Aku hanya bisa menyentuhmu dengan pandanganku.._**

**_Kaulah cahaya hatiku, kau petualangan hidupku.._**

**_Kau tinggal mendalam di hatiku.._**

**_Tangisan di hatiku berubah menjadi senyuman.._**

**_Saat kau datang mendekat, semua itu menggodaku.._**

**_Godaan itu berupa bayanganmu yang menciumku.._**

**_Dan sekali lagi hanya satu yang aku tahu.._**

**_Aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Yesung.._**

" Saranghae Kim Yesung,, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku? "

" Nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun,, hahaha Ya, tentu saja bocah iblis.. "

Mereka berdua tersenyum bersama, kemudian memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain.

**_Nan sumeul swil su obseoyo.._**

**_Kireul ilheo beoryeotjyo.._**

**_Nae kieoki maemalra beoryeoseo.._**

**_Geureondedo geudaen taeyeonhi ahmu sanggwan obketjyo.._**

**_Majimak ilkeorago aeseo kkeonaejyo.. _**

Aku mengajaknya ke-sungai han tempat kami berdua pertama kali bertemu. Kim Yesung namja manis yang sangat kucintai. Kami duduk berdua di hamparan rumput sambil bercanda tawa. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya dan menatap wajahnya cukup lama. Lihatlah, bukankah Yesungku sangat manis dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Tetapi itu dulu sebelum aku pergi meninggalkannya.

" Kyu, hiks.. ta-tapi kau berjanji hiks.. takkan meninggalkanku? ". Yesungku menangis, aku membuatnya menangis. 'Ya Tuhan aku benar tidak kuat, Bolehkan aku memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kali !' batinku. Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Bahkan saat ia menangis aku hanya diam dan menatapnya tanpa ada niat sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Kyuhyun, kita pergi sekarang.. " ucap appa dan menarik tanganku pergi. Aku hanya mengikutinya tanpa berbalik sama sekali saat Yesung mulai berteriak memanggil namaku. "Mianhae baby.." batinku menangis.

**Mianhae jeongmal mianhae..**

**Yi malchochado mianhae..**

**Chamsimyeon urin modu ilke dwildenikka..**

Aku hanya terdiam dikamar dengan pandangan kosong dan merenungi nasibku. Aku benar-benar benci, Benci saat ia menangis, tapi kali ini aku hanya terlihat seperti pecundang, bahkan air matanya tak ku hapus sama sekali. Aku mengacak rambutku kasar, kenapa.. kenapa cinta ini harus ada di-antara kami berdua yang bahkan orang-orang menganggapnya salah karena kami sama-sama namja. Tapi setiap aku ingin melupakannya semakin pula hatiku bergejolak dan menumbuhkan rasa cintaku pada Kim Yesung walaupun aku tahu dia adalah seorang namja.

" Hyungie saranghae.. "

" Nado saranghae Kyunie.. "

**Sarang cham apeuda neomu ahpaeuda..**

**Swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinta..**

**Sarang cham uhseumta jeongmal duryeomta..**

**Jebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke haejwoseumyeon..**

**Johketda.. **

Tett Tett~~

Aku membuka mataku perlahan karena Suara bel apartemenku berbunyi. Aku merenggangkan ototku dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu tidur siangku.

~Kreekk..~

Mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang berdiri tepat dihadapanku dan tiba-tiba memelukku dengan sangat erat.

" Kyunie.. " suara itu, pelukan itu, bahkan panggilan itu yang sangat aku rindukan. Aku membalas pelukannya dengan erat. " kenapa hiks.. kenapa mengingkari janjimu,, hiks.. jawab aku Kyu" matanya menatapku, hatiku sangat sakit saat melihat air mata itu keluar dari mata indahnya. Aku menghapus air matanya dan mencium kedua kelopak matanya lembut.

" Pulanglah hyung, cinta kita memang tak bisa di pertahankan lagi.. kita tak melanjutkan hubungan yang terlihat konyol ini.. " Yesung terlihat kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, rahangnya mengeras berusaha menahan amarahnya, bahkan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca..

" HENTIKAN.. jadi selama ini kau hanya menganggap cinta yang tumbuh diantara kita itu salah ! " Teriak Yesung marah.

Kyuhyun mencengkram kedua bahu Yesung, dan memaksa Yesung untuk menatap matanya.

" Hyung.. tatap aku,, apa aku pernah berkata cinta kita ini salah? " ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

" Tidak.. tapi kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku kyu? Kenapa ? " Tanya Yesung Lirih

" Aku tak bisa memberitahumu alasannya hyung, maafkan aku.. " jawab Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

**Itjima jebal itjima..**

**Geureon keotjimaldo gweanchana..**

**Chamsimyeon urin modu ilkedwildenikka**

**Sarang cham apeuda neomu ahpaeuda..**

**Swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinta..**

**Sarang cham uhseumta jeongmal duryeomta..**

**Jebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke haejwoseumyeon..**

**Johketda.. **

Matahari mulai tenggelam di-sebelah barat.. Kyuhyun dan Yesung masih tetap terduduk disofa dalam keheningan dengan posisi Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun sambil memeluknya dari samping. Kyuhyun mengusap surai hitam milik Yesung sambil terus memandangi wajah yesung yang tengah tertidur lelap dibahunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, Ia sangat bahagia bisa bersama Yesung sebelum waktu itu datang dan memisahkan mereka berdua.

" Saranghae.. Kim Yesung,, jeongmal saranghae " ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun mencium bibir kissable Yesung lembut, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

" Nado saranghae,, Cho Kyuhyun.. " batin Yesung menangis, Yesung tidak benar-benar tertidur. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang menciumnya bahkan merasakan ada tetesan air yang membasahi pipinya.

**Geuriwo ne yireumil bureulddaemada..**

**Keomyi nal mankeum ddeolryeoul mankeum..**

**Saranghaeseotdago..**

**Mitgosipta..**

Hari itu tiba, hari dimana mereka berdua terpisah. Yesung hanya diam dan terus mengurung dirinya di-dalam kamar. Namja itu trus menangis dan memeluk lututnya erat. Ia tak habis pikir bahwa Kyuhyun akan benar-benar meninggalkannya. Kemana janji yang akan mencintai dan menjaga Yesung selamanya? Apa janji itu hanya kata-kata berupa debu, yang dilupakan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Apa Kyuhyun hanya mempermainkan cintanya ?

**Kaseumyi meomchunta..**

**Nunmulyi chanda..**

**Swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinda..**

**Sarang cham uhseumta jeongmal duryeomta..**

**Jebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke haejwiseumyeon..**

**Johketda..**

~1 Years Later~

Yesung tengah berdiri di-altar pernikahannya dengan Cho Ahra, kakak dari orang yang di-cintainya. Yesung akan mengikat janji suci pernikahannya di depan pastur dan Tuhan.

" Apa kau melihatku Kyu, apa kau bahagia di-atas sana.. " batin Yesung sambil tersenyum getir. " Aku memenuhi permintaanmu dan menepati janjiku untuk menikahi kakakmu, Cho Ahra.. " batinnya lagi.

Acara pengikatan janji suci pun telah selesai. Kini Yesung dan Ahra telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri.

" Semoga Kalian Bahagia.. "

Ucap seorang namja berambut blonde yang tengah duduk dan berada diantara para tamu dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di batang hidungnya yang mancung.

**_Aku tak bisa bernapas.._**

**_Aku telah kehilangan arah.._**

**_Memoriku telah berantakan.._**

**_Tapi kau begitu tenang karena tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirimu.._**

**_Akankah kamu menjadi bagian terakhir ?_**

**_Maaf, benar-benar minta maaf.._**

**_Bahkan ketika saya katakana ini aku merasa menyesal.._**

**_Dalam waktu singkat, kita bisa kehilangan segalanya.._**

**_Cinta benar-benar menyakitkan, terlalu menyakitkan.._**

**_Aku tetap tersenyum sebelum menangis tanpa henti.._**

**_Cinta benar-benar lucu, benar-benar menakutkan.._**

**_Tolong hentikan sekarang, kalau saja aku bisa bangun dari mimpiku.._**

**_Aku berharap kau yang bersanding denganku sekarang Cho Kyuhyun.._**

**FIN**

**Ini fanfic pertama yang owe publish diFFN.. **

**Mohon di-Review ^^ **

**Kkkkkk XD mungkin ada yang penasaran dengan cerita FF ini..**

**Jika banyak yang suka,, Author mungkin akan mempublish sequel-nya..**

**Terima Kasih.. Annyeong ****J**


End file.
